


You'll Get What You Deserve

by fireflyeskies



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyeskies/pseuds/fireflyeskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she opens the door it takes all of a second for the dark figure standing on her doorstep to register, and another second for the shock of actually seeing her to set into her tired mind. Her first instinct is to ask what on earth the other woman thinks she’s doing showing up here of all places in the middle of the night unannounced. But it’s been a long day and so instead she simply steps aside and lets her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Get What You Deserve

The night’s drawing in fast and this big old house is silent and doused in darkness. The only light is from an open doorway upstairs, casting shadows in the hall. Charlotte is fast asleep and Marion expects no more disturbances for the night. So when she hears the dull thud of a loud knock on the front door downstairs she jumps just a little and almost drops her book.

There are few people, few enough in fact to count on one hand, who would dare to seek Marion out at her own home. And none of those people could be bringing her good news if they were doing so at this hour. She sets the book down on the bed and quietly so as not to wake Charlotte and makes her way downstairs to see who their mystery caller is this late at night.

When she opens the door it takes all of a second for the dark figure standing on her doorstep to register, and another second for the shock of actually seeing her to set into her tired mind. Her first instinct is to ask what on earth the other woman thinks she’s doing showing up here of all places in the middle of the night unannounced. And more importantly, how on earth she got past her security undetected. But it’s been a long day and so instead she simply steps aside and lets her in.

“I see you’ve not changed Siobhan”

“I see you have”

“Not as much as you’d think”

They stand in the darkened hall, silent but for the creaking of the house settling around them. Siobhan stares her down, those eyes that Marion remembers so well searching every inch of her face before quirking one eyebrow “Oh?”

And then there’s that smirk, the crooked one accompanied with a roguish glint in her eye that Marion just couldn’t ever say no to. It seems that it doesn’t matter how far they’ve come, how many years there are between them or what kind of women they have grown into. Siobhan can still get her exactly where she wants her. Just like she could when they were nineteen and just like she still can now. All that remains to be seen is where it is that Siobhan wants her.

For all of one millisecond Marion considers sending the other woman back out into the night. They really shouldn’t do this, they can’t do this. They are no longer nineteen and the stakes are higher now than they have ever been. But the moment passes and Siobhan shoots her that smile again and she’s gone. She knows she can’t say no because she never could to begin with.

So instead Marion holds her gaze evenly, giving out no sign of the turmoil waging a war inside and turns on her heel towards the kitchen “Come on then”. She doesn’t wait for the other woman and misses the self-satisfied little grin that curls its way onto Siobhan’s lips at her words before moving to follow her down the darkened hallway.

“Tea?” Marion throws over her shoulder at Siobhan who in typical fashion has already made herself comfortable at the kitchen counter.

“You know me so well” she answers.

“Hmm, and isn’t that worrying” Marion murmurs half to herself under her breath.

She sets about busying herself with the tea, the distraction a welcome one, giving her the time to think about just what exactly she’s going to say. The problem is that there really isn’t much to be said. Nothing that she’s comfortable with airing at ten o clock at night sat in her kitchen with a former lover dressed in what she has just realised is only her pyjamas anyway. The last time she saw Siobhan there was plenty she would have like to have said and in the long stretch of time since there have been many other things she wished she could say to her face. But now? Now she isn’t so sure.

They have both done each other wrong in their complicated, tangled-up history with one another, in differing degrees of severity. But much of those grievances were a long, long time ago and the wounds are mostly healed by now. Marion is more than a little hesitant to open them up. She isn’t entirely sure what Siobhan wants from her, especially when they are no longer the only players in this game. They both have children to think about now.

She slides one hot mug across the counter and then seats herself opposite Siobhan with her own, finally looking her in the eye again. Marion expected to find the same cocky, borderline-arrogant gaze being levelled at her from minutes earlier but she doesn’t look so self-assured anymore.

“What are you doing here Siobhan?” says Marion; sure that she sounds every bit as exhausted as she feels.

“I wanted to see you” she replies after a beat, those blue, blue eyes boring into her.

“Well here I am. So what can I do for you? At ten o clock in the evening” Marion says in clipped tones. Dealing with this woman would have been taxing enough at a decent hour when she properly has her wits about her, let alone now.

“Oh I don’t know, I can think of plenty of things you’ve done for me in the wee hours of the night once upon a time” Siobhan practically purrs because she knows, she just knows how to get a rise out of Marion.

But then Marion isn’t as easily riled as she used to be and it’s late, for once she isn’t going to give her the satisfaction.

“Siobhan” she says, uttering the word deliberately, with a roll of her eyes.

“Marion” she replies mocking, purposefully stressing every syllable of her name in exactly the same way.

“Oh for fucks sake” Marion huffs angrily, rising from her seat and whirling back around away from Siobhan’s smug face.

Siobhan chuckles lowly at her little outburst “Sounds like princess finally found her attitude” she moves to get up from her own chair, tea left forgotten, and slips around the counter towards Marion’s still turned back.

“I remember when you could barely even listen to me talk like that, never mind you”

“Yes well we weren’t all raised like you, were we Siobhan?” Marion snaps, trying for haughty but it only ends up coming out feeble, a tiny tremor in her voice. She doesn’t have to turn around to know that the other woman is right behind her, inches away and steadily moving closer.

“Oh? And how’s that Marion?” Siobhan murmurs dangerously “Go on, throw all the insults in the book at me I’ve heard them all before. And I’ve a choice few of my own for you too this time” Siobhan bites out, so close now that Marion can feel her breath hot and heavy on the back of her neck and the warmth radiating from another body stood so close to her own , close, but not quite touching.

And oh god but does she want to do just that. Throw every horrible, hateful thing that she can think of at the other woman in the vain hope that something might leave a chink in Siobhan Sadler’s ever impenetrable armour. There are multitudes of things she wants to scream at her till her throat is raw and she’s nothing left to give. And lord knows Siobhan deserves at least some of it.

But fact is, neither of them are the innocent here. Neither one the victim, no matter what accusations they may once have thrown. Siobhan may have been the one to leave in the end but hell if Marion knows that it was all her fault. That she drove her to it. They could stand here in this kitchen in the middle of the night shouting the odds at each other till kingdom come. But it won’t solve a damn thing.

Marion’s resolve is slowly crumbling to ashes and she knows it. She should be horrified at such a thought, horrified that this woman can still break her down and wrap her right round her little finger without even having to touch her. Marion Bowles does not yield to anyone. This persona that she has so carefully created for herself is iron-clad and there is no room for surrendering control. Marion Bowles does not yield to anyone, and certainly not to arrogant, ex-lovers who show up at her house unannounced, uninvited with all the attitude of a predator who knows it has its prey well and truly cornered.

And yet, it seems that for the first time in what feels like such a long, long time, she is wrong. Because here she is backed into a corner of her own kitchen, quivering and quaking, heart beating wildly out of her chest. Once again, Siobhan has her exactly where she wants her.

Siobhan is pressed up feather light against her back, which, Marion realises all too late is covered by nothing but the thinnest layer of silk while Siobhan stands there clad in leather and denim. All she’d have to do is turn around, she’s right there. Marion can’t quite bring herself to do it though. She’s lost enough control over this situation already, she’ll be damned if she’s the one to make that move that she’s knows they’re both thinking about. But the breath whispering down the back of her neck is coming faster and shallower, every hair prickling at the almost contact and something’s got to give.

“Say it” Siobhan murmurs lowly in her ear, warm hands snaking their way around her waist, fingers tracking down the skin she finds there, thumbs settling into the curves of her hipbones and gripping tight.

“What? S-say what” she stumbles breathlessly, that sense of self-control halfway gone already.

“Tell me what you want”

No, no she can’t. Marion wants to tell her to get out. Wants to tell her that she doesn’t want this, doesn’t want her. But the words don’t come and she doesn’t move, remaining trapped here between the counter and Siobhan.

“Come on” the other woman hums softly, lips ghosting across her neck, one hand sliding down from hip to thigh teasing with a touch that is barely even there.

“Fuck” Marion gasps brokenly.

That apparently, is all it takes.

“Hmm that’ll do” Siobhan growls out and then she has Marion spun around and pressed back against the counter, hands a frenzy of movement as she desperately attempts to be rid of that layer of silk between the two of them.

She finally succeeds and the garments are thrown haphazardly over one shoulder, her own jacket ending up somewhere on the other side of the room. For the briefest of moments Marion prays that Charlotte does not wake and venture downstairs. But then Siobhan’s hands and lips are everywhere, scorching trails of fire across her skin, angry red welts left in their wake.

Marion somehow finds the presence of mind to pull the other woman in for a kiss that is all teeth and tongue and rage and something that tastes strangely like remembrance. Siobhan still kisses with the same intensity she always did, fierce and all-consuming, pulling and pushing at Marion, testing her boundaries and pressing buttons. It doesn’t matter how long it has been this dance is still the same and it is one that they have practiced a hundred times before.

And then Marion finds that all coherent thought is slipping away quicker than she can grasp for it because Siobhan’s fingers are pressing just _there_ and it’s almost, almost enough. She gasps out something that might have been a broken plea. Half moan, half whimper. Siobhan pulls back and begins pressing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, teeth grazing sharp on her pulse. The wild look in those darkened eyes when she glances up at Marion is enough to make her spill out that desperate plea again.

Apparently it’s just what Siobhan was looking for and then her fingers are working faster, smug smirk firmly in place and in seconds Marion is falling apart. Tumbling down, down, down over the edge and into the abyss.

When she eventually recovers her senses she finds herself clinging to Siobhan for dear life, arms wrapped tight around her waist and her face pressed into the crook of her neck. For a few moments Siobhan stands and simply lets her cling, hands brushing absently up and down her back in a soothing motion. She whispers reassuring nonsense into her ear and just holds her, all traces of the fire from only moments before doused.

“How did we get from tea and conversation to this eh?” Siobhan says quietly eventually, pulling back and looking around the room. The tea lies cold and forgotten where they left it, Marion’s clothes scattering the floor around their feet and Siobhan’s jacket in a rumpled heap on the table where she tossed it.

“I don’t know. But this, whatever this is, is a bad idea. Isn’t it?” Marion says, gaining her bearings back but still sounding unsure of her words.

“The worst” Siobhan answers evenly. Honestly.

Marion nods at that, at least everybody’s on the same page then. This, thing, is an absolutely terrible idea and under no circumstances should they carry on with it. But they are going to anyway aren’t they? Of course.

Siobhan takes a small step back from where Marion is still crowded up against the countertop and shoots her another one of those infuriating little smiles that gets right under Marion’s skin. However in the same beat she also realises that Siobhan is still fully dressed but for her coat and Marion is wearing nothing but the blush on her cheeks and _bloody hell_ its cold in here.

So in that split second gazing at this awful, infuriating, rage-inducing woman stood across from her, smirking like she owns the place, Marion makes a decision. Drawing herself up to her full height and doing her very best to look down her nose at Siobhan she crooks one finger before turning heel and sauntering off down the hallway.

Silence. And then the sound of footsteps hastening after her.

 

 

 

 


End file.
